Radix Malorum
by Akacchi KurossuZeria
Summary: Di zaman Jepang Kuno, muncullah seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin nan kejam yang telah menewaskan orang-orang penting. Disaat yang sama, muncul juga seseorang yang sangat mirip wajahnya dengan pembunuh itu. Gaje abis. Don't like, don't read. Cap 2 apdet!
1. Capitulus 1

**Radix Malorum**

_Bergabung harmonis dalam kegelapan_

_Keputusasaan dan masa depan_

_Cahaya bulan yang mengekspos kesedihan ini_

_Bersinar dingin__  
_

**Naruto **㊒ **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Radix Malorum **㊒ **Me a.k.a 'Aka' no 'Shika'**

**Summary: Di zaman Jepang Kuno, muncullah seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin nan kejam yang telah menewaskan orang-orang penting. Disaat yang sama, muncul juga seseorang yang sangat mirip wajahnya dengan pembunuh itu. **

**Mencari seseorang yang ingin menjadi tuannya. Dan mematuhi segala perintahnya.**

**Main chara (s) : Shikamaru/Neji**

**Genre (s) : Mysteri/Suspense**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Gaje bin Gak nyambung! Saia bingung nentuin judul, summary dan lainnya! Jadi jangan langsung terpaku pada judul, summary, genre, dan ratednya. Don't like, don't read! Don't blame, don't flame!**

**Capitulus Unus : Anima Rossa**

"Hah... Hah..." terdengar suara nafas memburu dari seorang wanita berumur sekitar 35 tahun. Raut wajahnya yang nampak sekilas karena terpantul cahaya bulan saat ini terlihat kusut. Keringat mengalir dari dahinya dan meluncur jatuh ke bumi bersamaan dengan derap cepat kakinya.

Tak jauh di belakang wanita itu, terdengar tapakan kaki seorang lelaki. Langkah kaki yang begitu tenang, seakan tak ada beban apapun. Berbeda 180 derajat dengan sang wanita. Di sela-sela langkahnya, lelaki itu menyeringai bak iblis yang sudah siap menyantap makan malamnya. Tergenggam erat di tangannya sebuah pisau pemotong daging yang sengaja diayun-ayunkannya.

"Akh!" rintih wanita tadi ketika dirinya terjerembab ke tanah yang becek karena hujan yang tadi sempat mengguyur seluruh Kyoto kuno ini.

"Mau lari kemana kau?" tanya lelaki berpisau itu sembari berjalan mendekati si wanita. Kini jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Wanita itu menghadap ke belakang, melihat penampakan lelaki yang terus mengejarnya itu. Air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Dia belum ingin mati.

Sang lelaki yang bermaksud untuk membunuh wanita malang itu kini tepat berada di depan wanita itu. Wanita itu ingin berteriak, namun tak ada sepatah kata pun yang mampu ia teriakkan. Ingin lari pun percuma. Di belakangnya adalah hutan belantara yang gelap dan dipenuhi binatang buas. Sedang di depannya, sudah terayun pisau yang siap menikamnya. Akhirnya ia hanya dapat berkata dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat dan suara yang pelan.

"Jangan, jangan bunuh aku! Kalau aku mati, bagaimana anak..." sebelum wanita tersebut menyelesaikan sebuah kalimat lagi, lehernya sudah ditebas oleh sang pembunuh dengan pisau pemotong daging milik sang pembunuh. Sang pembunuh terus mengatakan, "sudah saatnya kau untuk mati! **Abeo! Abeo!**" seraya tersenyum puas. Setelah itu, ia memotong tangan wanita malang itu, memotong bagian perut hingga terbelah menjadi dua, dan tak lupa kakinya.

Kini seluruh tubuh wanita malang itu berwarna merah, semerah darah yang menghiasinya. Sang lelaki pembunuh itu dengan perlahan menghentikan aksi tikam-menikam, tusuk-menusuk dan pemutilasiannya. Kemudian ia menatap lembut potongan-potongan tubuh wanita itu dan membelai salah satu potongan tubuh itu yang diperkirakan adalah kepalanya.

"Karena itulah, aku membenci manusia!" ucapnya sedikit membentak pada kepala tak bernyawa itu. Kepala yang masih digenggamnya itu kemudian dijilatinya. Darah segar dari kepala itu perlahan-lahan terjilat oleh lelaki itu.

Setelah puas menjilati darah dari kepala sang mayat, lelaki itu langsung melemparnya tadi ke arah hutan. Lalu dia memandang pisaunya yang bermandikan darah dan menjilati darah di pisau itu. Setelah selesai, ia menaruh pisau itu di obinya yang berwarna merah pekat karena memang warnanya yang merah dan ditambah dengan cipratan darah, lalu ia pergi menjauh dari tempat itu.

Keesokan paginya, tanpa sengaja ditemukan potongan-potongan tubuh tersebut oleh seorang filosofis muda bernama Hyuuga Neji. Filosofis muda itu baru tiba ke Kyoto setelah kurang lebih dua tahun belajar ilmu filosofi di Negara Romawi (Ada gak sih?). lelaki berambut panjang itu kaget. Kenapa di tepi hutan begini terdapat potongan-potongan tubuh manusia yang sudah tak bernyawa begini? Siapa yang tega membunuhnya?

Dengan cepat, ia segera mengangkut potongan-potongan tubuh tanpa kepala itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah karung kosong yang kebetulan dibawanya. Kemudian ia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke kota, dan memberitahukan tentang hal ini ke pasukan pengamanan kerajaan Edogawa.

Tanpa disadari, seorang lelaki berambut nanas mengikuti jejaknya dari belakang. Sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang tak biasa. Lelaki berambut nanas itu terus mengikuti jejak sang filosofis sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di kota.

Neji mempercepat langkahnya menuju salah satu pos pengamanan kerajaan terdekat. Setelah sampai, ia segera melapor kepada salah satu pengaman.

"Maaf, pak. Bisa saya bicara sebentar?" tanya Neji kepada seorang pengaman berpakaian perang lengkap dengan topi perangnya juga.

"Ya. Tapi jangan panggil saya 'pak'. Panggil saja saya Itachi. Karena sepertinya usia kita tak beda jauh." Jawab pengaman bernama Itachi tersebut sambil tetap menatap Neji dengan tatapan biasa. Tatapan tajam dan menginterogasi.

"Baiklah, Itachi-danna. Saya tak ingin berlama-lama. Saya hanya ingin memberikan sesuatu." Ucap Neji seraya menggamit sebuah karung besar dan mengeluarkan isi dalamnya. Sepasang kaki manusia, sepasang tangan manusia, dan bagian tubuh manusia yang keseluruhannya sudah dipotong-potong menjadi bagian yang lebih kecil. Tercium bau darah yang menyengat. Membuat Itachi dengan cepat menutup hidungnya.

"Potongan tubuh manusia? Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Itachi yang masih menutup hidungnya. Ditatapinya satu-satu potongan tubuh mengenaskan itu. Sulit dikenali lagi bentuknya.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan ini?" tanya Itachi yang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan bau amis darah yang padahal masih baru itu. Lalu ia menyentuh salah satu potongan tubuh mayat itu.

"Di tepi hutan. Tepat di perbatasan antara hutan dengan tepian daerah Kyoto. Aku menemukannya sewaktu aku melewati jalan itu setelah pulang dari Negara Romawi untuk melanjutkan _study_." Jawab Neji sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Sepertinya baru semalam ia dibunuh. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu bau dan darahnya terlihat masih segar." Sambung Neji.

'Segar dari Hongkong? Orang bau amis begini?' pikir Itachi yang rupanya tak sependapat dengan pikiran Neji.

"Sepertinya kepala mayat ini tak ada. Dimana kepalanya?" tanya Itachi yang meneliti satu-satu potongan tubuh tersebut.

"Entahlah. Aku tak menemukannya sewaktu aku memungut potongan-potongan ini." Jawab Neji tenang. Namun masih tampak meneliti.

"Apa kau tahu dia siapa?" tanya Itachi lagi. Namun kali ini ia merasa ada yang ganjal dari bagian tubuh mayat ini. Rasanya ia kenal pemilik tubuh ini?

"**Nihilum.**"

"Hah, untuk sementara, potongan-potongan ini akan aku serahkan ke bagian tim forensik kerajaan. Nanti akan kami kabari jika ada perkembangan baru. Ngomong-ngomong, kau tinggal dimana?" tanya Itachi mengalihkan topik seputar mayat tadi.

"Ujung Kyoto barat. Perumahan Keluarga Hyuuga." Jawab Neji sambil mengepaki barang-barangnya yang terjatuh karena tak ia pegangi dengan kuat.

"Kau salah satu dari keluarga Hyuuga? Senang bisa berkenalan dengan salah satu keluarga yang juga menduduki kursi pemerintahan di kerajaan. Kalau begitu, kita sama." Ucap Itachi sambil menyeringai. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya. Neji masih tak mengerti.

"Saya dari keluarga Uchiha." Ujar Itachi sambil menatap mata lavender Neji dengan tajam.

'Uchiha? **Damno!**' pikir Neji dalam hati. Mengutuk! Mengutuk keluarga Uchiha yang sebenarnya adalah musuh keluarga Hyuuga dalam perebutan kursi pemerintahan di kerajaan Edogawa dan juga hal-hal lainnya.

"Saya tak bisa berlama-lama di sini. **Scisco.**" Karena tak ingin berdebat dengan sang Uchiha, ia pun pamit mengundurkan diri dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumahnya. Itachi menatap kepergian Neji dengan tatapan dendam. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah potongan-potongan tubuh tak bernyawa tersebut. Firasatnya menjadi tak menentu. Jantungnya seketika berdetak kencang tak karuan. Entah kenapa, ia berpikiran bahwa mayat ini adalah seseorang yang sangat berharga bagi hidupnya. Namun, masih tak bisa ia pastikan potongan tubuh siapa itu.

Sementara lelaki berambut nanas yang tadinya mengikuti Neji kini kembali mengikuti langkah Neji. Tanpa disadari oleh Neji, lelaki tersebut sekarang berada di depannya dan sukses menghentikan langkahnya.

"**Vis... Quisnam?**" tanya Neji dengan bahasa Latinnya yang ia pelajari dari Romawi.

"**Me Shikamaru.**" jawab lelaki bernama Shikamaru itu –dengan bahasa Latin juga- sambil menatap Neji dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Sepertinya ia mengerti apa yang dikatakan Neji.

"Kenapa kau menghalangi jalanku? Apa kau musuh?" tanya Neji penasaran dan waspada. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, bersiap untuk melakukan serangan balik jika orang bernama Shikamaru ini menyerangnya.

Ternyata apa yang dicemaskan Neji tak terjadi. Dengan sigap Shikamaru menggamit tangan Neji dan membelainya lembut. Neji kaget. Baru pertama kali ia diperlakukan seperti ini oleh lelaki, di tengah jalan pula. Benar-benar memalukan. Apa yang akan dipikirkan oleh warga sekitar jika melihat adegan seperti ini? Hancurlah _image_ keluarga Hyuuga!

"Ap-apa yang..." tanya Neji sedikit membentak dan berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Shikamaru. Dengan impuls kecepatan tuhan (?) Shikamaru melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Neji dan bertekuk lutut di depan Hyuuga itu. Membuat Neji terkesiap.

"**Disco me... ancilia vis.**"

**Capitulus Unus Consumo**

**Obtuneo**

**Abeo! Abeo! : **Mati! Mati!

**Nihilum. : **Tidak.

**Damno! : **Sial!

**Scisco. : **Permisi.

**Vis... Quisnam? : **Kau... Siapa?

**Me Shikamaru. : **Saya Shikamaru.

**Disco me... ancilia vos. : **Jadikan saya... anak buahmu.

Puah! Chapie 1 selesai! Setelah berjuang keras menemukan ide dan judul, akhirnya jadi juga deh, fic gaje ini! Hahaha!

Kali ini saia mengambil beberapa kosa kata dari bahasa Latin. Entah kenapa setelah saia tahu kalo lagu Lacrimosa dan Si Deus Me Relinquit (OST. Kuroshitsuji) berasal dari bahasa Latin judulnya, saia malah pengen masukin kata-kata latin (Meskipun agak gak nyambung bin aneh -.-").

Kalo ada kesalahan kata-kata latin atau informasi-informasi yang berhubungan tentang Negara Romawi dan Kerajaan Edogawa (Yang sebenarnya merupakan salah satu zaman di Jepang kan?) saia mohon maaf dan tolong beritahu saia tentang kesalahan dan ketidaktahuan saia. Kalau bisa berikan jawaban/penjelasannya yang benar.

Haha! Langsung deh, ke bagian REVIEW! Saran dan kritik membangun akan saia terima, tapi flame... Saia gak ada lowongan! *ditabok calon flamers*

Tandem, sampai jumpa di chapie 2! Bye bye! ^_^


	2. Capitulus 2

Radix Malorum

_**Bergabung harmonis dalam kegelapan**_

_**Keputusasaan dan masa depan**_

_**Cahaya bulan yang mengekspos kesedihan ini**_

_**Bersinar dingin**__**  
**_

Naruto ㊒ Masashi Kishimoto

Radix Malorum ㊒ Me a.k.a 'Aka' no 'Shika'

Summary: Di zaman Jepang Kuno, muncullah seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin nan kejam yang telah menewaskan orang-orang penting. Disaat yang sama, muncul juga seseorang yang sangat mirip wajahnya dengan pembunuh itu.

Mencari seseorang yang ingin menjadi tuannya. Dan mematuhi segala perintahnya.

Main chara (s) : Shikamaru/Neji

Genre (s) : Mysteri/Suspense

Rated : M

Warning : AU, OOC, Gaje bin Gak nyambung! Saia bingung nentuin judul, summary dan lainnya! Jadi jangan langsung terpaku pada judul, summary, genre, dan ratednya. Don't like, don't read! Don't blame, don't flame!

Capitulus Duo : Diabolus

"**Disco me... ancilia vis." Ucapan lelaki bernama Shikamaru tersebut telah sukses membuat Neji terperangah.**

"**Apa maksudmu?" tanya Neji sambil membelalakkan matanya.**

"**Saya akan melakukan apapun yang Anda suruh. Saya akan melaksanakan segala perintah Anda. Saya akan menjadi anjing penjaga Anda, dan bersedia bertarung untuk Anda. Oleh karena itu, jadikanlah saya anak buah Anda." Jawab Shikamaru yang masih bertekuk lutut di depan Neji. Seperti gaya seorang pangeran yang akan melamar sang putri.**

"**Aku tak mengerti! Lagipula, aku belum mengenalmu! Aku tak bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu itu!" jawab Neji setengah membentak pada lelaki berkepala nanas itu dan beranjak meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih dalam posisi bertekuk lututnya itu.**

"**Saya yakin, kelak Anda pasti akan membutuhkan saya. Saya bersedia kapan saja jika Anda menginginkan saya menjadi anak buah Anda, Hyuuga Neji." Neji tertegun mendengar ucapan Shikamaru yang terucap lancar dari mulutnya. Langkah Neji yang cepat itu seketika berhenti karena tertegun.**

"**Kau, dari mana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Neji sambil membalikkan badannya ke arah dimana Shikamaru saat ini berada.**

"**Karena saya punya sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki oleh kalian, para manusia biasa." Jawabnya tenang sembari tersenyum. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya dan mendekati sang Hyuuga yang kembali tertegun.**

'**Dia bukan manusia? Apa dia adalah setan yang menyamar menjadi manusia dan ingin mencari tumbal?' hati Neji kini dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh yang mungkin takkan bisa ia pecahkan sendiri.**

"**Anda pasti bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah saya bukan manusia? dan apakah saya ini adalah setan yang menyamar menjadi manusia dan ingin mencari tumbal, ya kan?" tanya Shikamaru yang kini tepat berada di depan Neji. Bagi Neji, suara Shikamaru hanya berupa bisikan yang sepertinya hanya Neji yang bisa mendengarnya.**

"Malum!**" teriak Neji yang sudah tidak tahan dengan situasi. Dari tadi ia terus berpikir, kenapa orang 'aneh' ini terus mendekatinya dengan gerakan dan kata-kata yang terlihat seperti manusia.**

"**Yup! Jawaban Anda hampir benar. Tapi saya bukanlah setan. Saya hanyalah seorang iblis setengah manusia (?)." jawab Shikamaru dengan wajah datar. Yang diajak bicara langsung membuka mulutnya selebar mungkin.**

"Quidnam?**" tanya Neji tak percaya. Ia bicara dengan iblis?**

"**Jangan ganggu aku! Pergi kau!" teriak Neji yang marah dan setengah ketakutan. Tak peduli mau sang iblis itu marah dan membunuhnya. Tak peduli orang-orang kini memperhatikannya atau pun para pengaman berdatangan karena ia dianggap sudah membuat keributan. Shikamaru membelalakkan matanya, tak menyangka bahwa 'calon tuannya' itu akan berteriak.**

"**Baiklah, saya akan pergi. Sampai jumpa lagi." Ujar Shikamaru mohon diri. Kemudian ia melangkah cepat ke arah dimana tadi ia berasal.**

"**Dia iblis? Hah, yang benar saja?" gumam Neji sembari melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumahnya.**

**Kita berpindah ke lain tempat. Dimana tempat ini banyak terdapat gedung-gedung tua tak beraturan, gedung-gedung tua yang bertekstur Eropa dengan sedikit polesan desain Jepang kuno. Bangunan-bangunan yang kini menjadi tempat sebuah **gens** untuk berteduh. Nama gens tersebut adalah Gens Uchiha.**

**Saat ini, keturunan dari gens tersebut harus memiliki setidaknya seorang **promus **ataupun seorang **custos** yang setia dan pastinya akan selalu melindungi sang Uchiha itu.**

**Dan marilah kita lihat keadaan sebuah rumah bernuansa Romawi Kuno yang terletak di antara bangunan-bangunan tua itu. Rumah milik Uchiha Fugaku.**

"**Itachi, apa kau benar-benar tak tahu dimana ibumu sekarang?" tanya sang kepala rumah, Fugaku kepada Uchiha Itachi yang rupanya merupakan anaknya.**

"**Tidak. Tapi aku punya suatu firasat buruk tentang ibu." Jawab Itachi sambil berpikir. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.**

"**Kak." Panggil seorang lelaki muda berwajah tampan, dengan rambut seperti ayam ayan *author dilemparin kardus ama Sasuke dan FCnya*. Ternyata lelaki itu adalah Sasuke, adik Itachi.**

"**Ya, ada apa, Sasu-chan?" tanya Itachi sambil tersenyum memandang adik satu-satunya itu.**

"**Jangan panggil aku begitu!" tegas Sasuke yang tak terima karena dipanggil 'Sasu-chan' oleh Itachi. Kemudian ia melanjutkan pembicaraannya, "Kak, aku sudah mendapatkan seorang promus yang mungkin akan cocok denganku."**

"**Ha? Benarkah? Wah, hebat kau. Bisa mendapatkan sendiri promus yang cocok denganmu. Tidak seperti kakakmu ini yang melawan tidak ingin diberi promus." Ujar Fugaku bangga kepada Sasuke. Sedang Itachi yang mendengar ucapan ayahnya itu hanya mendengus kecil.**

"**Sebab aku kan pemberani. Mana mau aku dikawal dengan promus segala macam itu!" bantah Itachi.**

"**Jadi maksudmu, aku ini penakut?" tanya Sasuke yang merasa tersindir dengan pernyataan Itachi.**

"**Haha. Tidak, kok. Cuma karena, Sasu-chan kan adik manisku satu-satunya." Jawab Itachi sembari memberi cengiran lebar. Sukses membuat Sasuke melemparkannya sebuah kardus bekas (?) yang di dapatnya dari Negeri Ishtentangbola (Entah bener apa gak nih tulisan negaranya).**

"**Kalau begitu, dimana promusmu itu, Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku tanpa mempedulikan kegilaan Itachi *author digebukin Itachi dan dilempar sampe ke Negeri Ishtentangbatu* yang semakin menjadi.**

"**Hn. Shika, kemari!" Sasuke memanggil sebuah nama dan menyuruh orang itu untuk ke tempatnya. Orang yang dimaksud pun memperlihatkan dirinya.**

"Sic, meus dominos.**"**

"**Hmm..." Fugaku tampak berpikir. Sepertinya beliau masih mempertimbangkan kelayakan (?) promus tersebut untuk benar-benar menjadi promus Sasuke. Kalau dilihat dari wajah, orang yang dipanggil Shika itu berwajah cukup tampan. Tapi kalau dilihat dari penampilan keseluruhan, sepertinya sangat sulit sekali untuk mempercayakan sebuah pekerjaan kepadanya.**

"**Apa-apaan penampilanmu itu? Rambut panjangmu, diurai tak beraturan. Gayamu berpakaian kelihatan seperti orang yang tak tahu tata krama! Lagipula, **_**tailcoat**_** yang kau gunakan sudah butut sekali?" ucapan yang sebenarnya ingin diucapkan oleh Fugaku malah terucap dengan cepat, jelas, dan lantang dari mulut Itachi. Membuat Sasuke naik darah. Sedangkan sang promus hanya berucap, "sudah bawaan sejak lahir." dengan tatapan tajam.**

"**Kakak! Kau tak berhak mengata-ngatai dia! Dia sekarang sudah menjadi menjadi bawahanku!" bentak Sasuke pada kakaknya. Akhirnya mereka jadi adu lotot-lototan.**

"**Sudah, hentikan kalian berdua. Kau yakin kau bisa menjadi promus anakku?" tanya Fugaku pada Shika yang terdiam.**

"**Ya. Lagipula, yang memanggil dan meminta saya untuk menjadi promusnya adalah dia sendiri. Saya juga sudah melakukan persyaratan dengannya. Jadi, saya harus mengambil risiko apapun itu." Jawab Shika mantap dan diakhir dengan sebuah seringai mengerikan yang tak dipedulikan Fugaku.**

"**Baiklah. Kalau Sasuke sendiri yang sudah memutuskannya, apa boleh buat. Kau, namamu siapa?" tanya Fugaku pada sang promus bermata hitam kelam yang senada dengan warna rambut dan **_**tailcoat **_**butut yang dipakainya itu.**

"**Nama saya Shikamaru. Anda bisa memanggil saya Shika." Jawab Shika sambil menunduk dan meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas dadanya.**

"**Heh. Shika, ayo ikut aku!" Sasuke mengajak Shika ke suatu tempat. Tempat dimana sang bungsu Uchiha itu bisa mendapatkan ketenangannya, ruang minum teh.**

"**Buatkan aku **puniceus crapula**." Perintah si bungsu itu kepada promusnya.**

"**Sic, meus dominus." Dengan segera Shika membuatkan Sasuke **_**afternoon drink**_** hari ini. Minuman yang tadi dipesan Sasuke.**

**Belum sampai lima menit Sasuke menyuruh Shika, sang **_**butler**_** tersebut sudah selesai membuatkannya minuman. Terlihat di nampan terdapat sebuah poci teh dan juga beberapa camilan seperti makaroni coklat isi selai strowberi dan **_**short cake**_**.**

"Cuppedia.**" Ujar Sasuke disela-sela makannya. Kemudian ia tersenyum kepada sang promus yang kini sedang merapikan sarung tangannya.**

"Gratia.**" Balas Shika tanpa ekspresi.**

"**Meskipun penampilanmu tidak mencerminkan dirimu sebagai seorang promus, tapi keahlianmun aku beri jempol. Pilihanku memang tepat!" sambung Sasuke sambil menghirup **_**wine**_**nya.**

'**Besok aku akan bertemu kembali dengannya. Hehe.' Ujar Sasuke dalam hati. Sebenarnya, siapa yang akan Sasuke temui besok?**

**Kita ke tempat lain. Daerah ini merupakan daerah dimana musuh bebuyutan Gens Uchiha tinggal. Sebut saja mereka Gens Hyuuga. Gens tersebut beranggotakan orang-orang bermata aneh yang disebut Byakugan. Mata mereka tidak seperti mata biasa karena berwarna keabu-abuan, seperti mata orang buta. Namun, penglihatan mereka lebih tajam, melebihi tajamnya penglihatan mata biasa (Readers: Woi! Ini bukan maen ninja-ninjaan! Masa yang kayak gini juga dijelasin! *author ditimpuk pake batu*).**

**Sekarang kita ke tempat dimana salah satu tokoh utama kita berada. Sebut saja dia Hyuuga Neji (Readers: Dari tadi main sebut saja terus?). Dia tinggal di daerah pemukiman (?) Gens Hyuuga. Dia tinggal sendiri sejak ayah dan ibunya meninggal dalam sebuah tragedi peperangan yang terjadi antara Kerajaan Edogawa dan kerajaan tetangga. Kejadian itu terjadi sewaktu ia masih kanak-kanak. Jadi ia kurang bisa mengingat kejadian pahit itu. Sewaktu remaja, ia dititipkan kepada pamannya yang bernama Hyuuga Hiashi. Pamannya itu tinggal 2 blok dari rumah Neji. Pamannya mendidiknya dengan cara militer. Sama seperti ia mendidik kedua anak perempuannya, Hyuuga Hinata dan Hyuuga Hanabi. Sampai akhirnya, Neji memutuskan untuk mempelajari ilmu filsafat di Negeri Romawi selama 5 tahun.**

"Huah, defessus...**" gumam Neji sambil mendudukkan dirinya di atas sebuah kursi goyang tua peninggalan kakeknya yang terletak di sisi kanan kamarnya.**

_**Tok tok tok...**_

**Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar kamar Neji. Entah siapa yang berada di luar sana. Tidak mungkin ada orang lain di rumah itu selain ia sendiri. Lagi pula, semua pintu dan jendela masih terkunci rapat. Karena ia langsung ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat setelah pulang.**

'**Siapa itu? Perasaan aku masih mengunci semua pintu dan jendela? Apa itu paman atau Hinata, ya? Tapi...'**

"**Akh! Mana mungkin mereka tahu bahwa aku pulang hari ini?" tanya Neji pada dirinya sendiri dengan suara agak tinggi.**

_**Tok tok tok...**_

**Bunyi ketukan pintu itu kembali terdengar. Kini temponya (?) sedikit lebih cepat dari tempo ketukan yang pertama. Suaranya pun terdengar lebih keras dari yang tadi. Neji yang semakin curiga pun akhirnya mendekati sang pintu lalu mengintip lewat lubang kecil di dekat knop pintu. Meskipun kecil, tapi terlihat di situ warna gelap yang terlihat seperti baju seseorang.**

'**Apa kubuka saja, ya?' pikiran Neji kini kembali bertanya-tanya. Antara dibuka, atau tidak.**

'**Baiklah. Biar kubuka saja pintunya.' Neji yang sudah bertekat bulat itu secara perlahan-lahan mendekati gagang pintu berwarna abu-abu itu. Keringatnya sudah membanjiri wajahnya ketika gagang itu disentuhnya. Dan ketika pintu itu sudah terbuka, sang Hyuuga muda itu tercekat.**

"**Ka-kau! Kau yang tadi! Kenapa bisa kau ada di sini!" pekik Neji sambil menunjuk-nunjuk orang yang ada dihadapannya itu. Ya, orang itu adalah Shikamaru.**

"**Saya bisa menembus ruang. Itu adalah salah satu keistimewaan saya." Jawab Shikamaru tenang sambil menaruh tangannya di dadanya (Kayak Sebastian di Kuroshitsuji itu lho).**

"**Ap-apa? Apa maksudmu?" kini pikiran Neji berusaha untuk terus mencerna perkataan iblis 'setengah manusia' itu. Dia benar-benar dibuat bingung, pangling, kesal, bahkan takut oleh makhluk bernama Shikamaru itu.**

"**Saya akan melakukan apapun yang Anda suruh. Saya akan melaksanakan segala perintah Anda. Saya akan menjadi anjing penjaga Anda, dan bersedia bertarung untuk Anda. Oleh karena itu, jadikanlah saya anak buah Anda." Ucapan Shikamaru itu mengingatkan Neji dengan kejadian yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu di jalan menuju rumahnya tadi. Kejadian dan ucapannya benar-benar sama dengan yang tadi dialaminya.**

"**Haah. Sudah kubilang, aku tidak bisa menerimamu sebagai anak buahku! Kau, memang iblis egois!" Neji berusaha untuk menolak permintaan sang iblis jadi-jadian (?). Namun, sang iblis jadi-jadian itu tetap tak bergeming dari hadapan Neji. Kemudian, terlihat mulut dari sang iblis berambut nanas itu mengucapkan sesuatu.**

"**Mungkin Anda tak ingin menjadikan saya anak buah Anda. Tapi, saya punya suatu rahasia yang mungkin akan merubah hidup Anda." Ujar Shikamaru sambil menatap Neji sendu.**

'**Apa yang dibicarakannya? Kenapa ekspresi wajahnya berubah begitu?' tanya Neji bertubi-tubi dalam benaknya.**

"**Mungkin saya tahu, siapa pelaku pembunuhan wanita yang Anda temukan tadi. Yang mungkin saja, pembunuhan itu akan menjadi pembunuhan berantai." Lanjut Shikamaru sambil menatap ke arah bawah. Mungkin ia tak ingin melihat mimik ekspresi Neji yang sangat kaget kala itu.**

"**A-a-aaah..."**

"**Karena mungkin, saya juga akan terlibat dalam pembunuhan itu."**

**Kita kembali ke Kediaman Gens Uchiha. Dimana saat ini, Sasuke bersama sang promus dan Itachi sedang berada dalam satu ruangan. Serius dengan sebuah pembicaraan.**

"**Apa? Pembunuhan?" tanya Sasuke sambil menikmati minumannya.**

"**Yah. Aku tadi melihat mayatnya. Mayat itu ditemukan oleh seorang Hyuuga. Hyuuga Neji namanya." Jawab Itachi membenarkan. Tatapan matanya tajam, sepertinya ia benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya.**

"**Akh, aku tak mau tahu soal urusan seperti itu. Karena aku tak mau menjadi pengaman kerajaan seperti kau." Tanggap Sasuke sambil melirik jam dinding yang terus berdentang.**

"**Tapi, aku seperti mengenal sang mayat!" bentak Itachi sambil menggebrak meja kayu di depannya. Sontak membuat Sasuke dan Shikamaru (promus Sasuke) kaget.**

"**Itachi, tenanglah." Ujar Sasuke berusaha untuk menenangkan kakaknya yang sepertinya sedang terbakar emosi.**

"**Maaf. Sepertinya aku merasa bahwa mayat itu adalah orang terdekat kita. Mayat itu adalah mayat seorang wanita. Dan aku berpikir, dan aku berpikir bahwa mayat itu adalah... adalah..." Itachi tak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata selanjutnya. Mungkin ia tak ingin bahwa ucapannya yang akan diucapkan selanjutnya itu adalah kebenaran.**

"**Siapa, kak?" kini Sasuke mulai penasaran. Karena Itachi tak kunjung melanjutkan perkataannya, Sasuke mulai mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh kakaknya sampai kakaknya berkata, "ibu kita."**

"**A-ah. Dari mana kau berpikiran begitu?" tanya Sasuke yang tak mempercayai perkataan Itachi.**

"**Ibu sudah menghilang sejak kemarin. Keberadannya bahkan tak terlacak oleh petugas pencari. Dan sesaat sebelum ibu pergi dari rumah, ia terlihat gemetaran dan ketakutan. Entah apa yang ibu pikirkan. Aku tak tahu, dan mungkin takkan pernah tahu." Jawab Itachi sambil melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Sasuke.**

"**Hmm." Sasuke nampak berpikir. Kemudian ia melirik sang promus yang hanya terdiam sambil menundukkan kepala ke bawah.**

"**Itu adalah pembunuhan berantai." Ujar Shika tiba-tiba. Membuat seluruh isi ruangan itu kaget.**

"**Hah? Pembunuhan berantai?" tanya Itachi dan Sasuke bersamaan. Bahkan ekspresi mereka benar-benar sama.**

"**Mungkin, saya tahu siapa pembunuh itu. Dan mungkin, saya juga akan terlibat dalam kasus itu."**

Capitulus Duo Consumo

Obtuneo

Malum! : **Setan!**

Quidnam? : **Apa?**

Gens : **Klan**

Promus : **Pelayan**

Custos : **Penjaga**

Sic, meus dominos. : **Baik, tuanku.**

puniceus crapula : **anggur merah**

Cuppedia. : **Lezat**

Gratia. : **Terima kasih.**

Huah, defessus... : **Huah, capek...**

**Fic apa ini! Fic apa ini! *tereak gaje, pundung di pojokan kamar***

**Apa chapter ini makin gaje nan gak nyambung, readers-tachi?**

**Yah, dari pada saia bergaje ria terus. Lebih baik kita balas review dulu.**

Ella-cHan as NaGi-sAn : **Weh, jangan panggil saia senpai! Panggil Aka aja. Untuk sang pembunuh, saia punya dua tebakan. Antara Shikamaru yang jadi promusnya Sasuke. Atau Shikamaru yang akan menjadi vincilianya Neji. Sedang sang mayat akan kita ketahui di capitulus 3. RnR lagi ya!**

Cendy Hoseki : **Capitulus ini udah lebih panjang kan? Terima kasih ripienya. Tetap RnR ya!**

Murasaki Sakura : **Sip! Ini udah apdet! Wah, makasih udah difave. ^^ Hn, arti judulnya yaitu 'Akar Kejahatan'. Tetap RnR yah!**

**Yup! Sekian untuk chap ini. Tak tunggu lho reviewnya. Sampai jumpa di chapitulus 3^^**


End file.
